It is essential that fractures of the long bones be properly aligned prior to internal fixation by an intramedullary nail. Methods used to obtain reduction of the fracture include positioning of the patient, manual manipulation by the surgeon, traction, or a combination of these methods. Since these methods do not always result in proper anatomical alignment of the bone fragments, numerous devices have been developed to assist surgeons.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,247 discloses a bone compression and distraction device for distracting the ends of the bone fragments. The device includes two blocks which are seated on the ends of a splint and are secured to respective bone fragments by bone screws. The blocks are joined together by a pair of threaded rods which permit the blocks to be pulled together or pushed apart to compress or distract the ends of the bone. Once the bone ends are properly positioned, the splint is fixed to the bone and the blocks are removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,969 discloses a device for correcting lateral, posterior, or anterior displacement of the bone ends. The device includes a plurality of spanning bars which are disposed around the patient's limb at the location of the fracture. Each spanning bar includes two pressure pads having threaded shafts engaged with the spanning bars. A knob on the threaded shaft enables the surgeon to control the pressure applied to the limb by rotating the knob.
Other devices known to applicant include U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,348 which discloses a compression and distraction device, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,024,325; 4,271,832; and 4,475,546 which disclose various types of leg splints.